1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aero-vehicle refueling system. In particular, the invention relates to an unmanned aero-vehicle that may navagate to a refueling point and pick up a fuel bladder from the ground.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art unmanned aero-vehicles are generally runway or catapult launched. Vehicles are known to be delivered in a projectile or shell that opens like a clam shell; however, such vehicles are either very small inside the clam shell or are fragile and cannot survive the accelleration of a large gun launched projectile.
Once such a vehicle is delivered down range, such a vehicle has limited loiter time due to small fuel tank capacity.